Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TII/2
Rozdział II Przy samym końcu ulicy Wolskiej, nie dojeżdżając do cmentarza prawosławnego, skręcało się w bok piaszczystą niebrukowaną drogą długości około pół kilometra. Przy końcu wznosiły się czerwone budynki dawnej cegielni Weigerta, przerabianej obecnie w tempie gwałtownym. Robotnicy pracowali na trzy zmiany i czerwony pył od rozbijanej cegły pokrywał teren fabryki grubą warstwą. Jednocześnie niwelowano plac, a od strony zachodniej nakładano już blaszany dach i tynkowano mury. Fabryka miała wyglądać jak cacko. Na każdym, kto by ją zobaczył, musiała wywierać wrażenie przedsiębiorstwa dostatniego, uporządkowanego jak kółka w zegarku, schludnego, słowem, budzącego zaufanie. Wewnątrz kończono już betonowe fundamenty pod maszyny i zakładano armatury wodociągowe. W budynku, gdzie miał mieścić się kantor, założona już była instalacja elektryczna, wiórkowano podłogi i rozpakowywano żółte, amerykańskiego typu meble biurowego. Na spotkanie Pawła wybiegł Ottman, spocony i zaaferowany. Z kieszeni jego marynarki sterczała nieprawdopodobna liczba ołówków różnego koloru, składana calówka i ogromny suwak, który mu sięgał prawie do policzka. Pomimo zmęczenia i zakurzenia aż po dziurki od nosa, promieniowała z niego radość. Zaprowadził Pawła do podręcznego laboratorium fabrycznego. Tu już wszystko było gotowe, lśniło świeżością. Wyszli z laboratorium i stanęli przed bramą wjazdową. Paweł w zamyśleniu przyglądał się wyboistej drodze, wiodącej do ulicy Wolskiej. – To będzie pierwszy nasz eksponat, panie Ottman. – Jak to eksponat – nie zorientował się chemik. – Pokryjemy tę jezdnię kauczukiem, po obu stronach ułoży się chodniki z płyt ebonitowych. W ogóle wszystko, co się da zastąpić kauczukiem lub ebonitem, musi być zrobione z tych materiałów. – Ależ to piekielny koszt, panie dyrektorze, bo chyba nie zamierza pan po trzech miesiącach wszystkiego zmieniać? – Bynajmniej, wszystko to się zrobi z trwałego kauczuku. Wydatek będzie duży, ale wierzaj mi pan, że się na tym nic nie straci. No, do widzenia panu, liczę na to, że zrobi pan wszystko, by przyśpieszyć uruchomienie tej garkuchni. Zechce pan już teraz pomyśleć o siarce, której będziemy potrzebowali do wulkanizacji, a także o terpentynie i kazeinie. Trzeba zażądać ofert od firm krajowych i postarać się o wypiłowanie ceny. Da im pan do zrozumienia, że oferent z najniższą ceną może liczyć w przyszłości na kolosalny zbyt. – No, panie dyrektorze, kolosalny, to może przesada. Ta fabryczka nie będzie zdolna do przerobienia ponad jakieś... – – Dziękuję panu – przerwał Paweł – obecnie nie chodzi mi o informacje, lecz o to, by pan uważnie wysłuchał moich zleceń i ściśle je wykonał. Podał mu rękę i wsiadł do samochodu. Ludzi teraz będę potrzebował – myślał, podczas gdy auto podskakiwało na nierównym bruku ulicy Wolskiej – ludzi takich jak Kolbuszewski, jak Tolewski... Przypomniał sobie wszystkich po kolei ludzi poznanych od czasu powrotu do Warszawy. Przez chwilę myśl jego zatrzymała się na Zdzisławie i Jachimowskim, lecz tylko przez chwilę. Stanowczo nikogo ze swej rodziny nie wciągnie do współpracy. Po pierwsze, nie cierpiał ich, po drugie zaś, był zdania, że krewni utrudniają tylko sprawne prowadzenie interesów przez wtrącanie się i przez chęć odegrania roli ważniejszej z tytułu właśnie pokrewieństwa. Pozostawał Krzysztof, ale to było zupełnie coś innego... Oceniał w zupełności zalety tej dziewczyny, wiedział, że nie znalazłby lepszego pomocnika, że mógłby tu liczyć na całkowite, bezgraniczne oddanie, a jednakże wolał nie wtajemniczać jej w swoje sprawy, nie dlatego, by te sprawy były znowuż aż tak nieczyste, nie dlatego, że należało tę dziewczynę w jakiś naiwny sposób idealizować, ale po prostu ona nie pasowała do jego przedsięwzięć, a te przedsięwzięcia do niej... Może zresztą nie było to tak całkiem po prostu, ale Paweł zbyt był zajęty ważnymi pilnymi interesami, by pozwalać sobie na dobieranie ścisłych definicyj w kwestiach abstrakcyjnych. Od czasu powrotu do zdrowia Paweł nie mógł jeszcze urwać ani pół godziny na wizytę u stryja Karola. Pomijając wszelkie względy kurtuazji familijnej, musiał to wreszcie zrobić dla uregulowania spraw firmy. Prezes Karol Dalcz dogorywał. Leżał na wznak, a jego twarz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominała twarz trupa. Usta prawie się nie poruszały, gdy mówił, a oczy już od szeregu dni były przeraźliwie otwarte i patrzały wzrokiem ślepym, nic nie widzącym. Trzeba je było zwilżać co kilka minut watą umaczaną w jakimś lekarstwie. Pani Teresa, wychudzona, z zapadłymi policzkami, postarzała się bardzo. Nie ustawała w swoim bezszelestnym dreptaniu dookoła łóżka i na tle wielkiego ciemnego pokoju wyglądała jak mała, szara mrówka, na pozór bezcelowo krzątająca się koło zbyt ciężkiej dla siebie zdobyczy. Chory mówił szeptem, szeptem ledwie dosłyszalnym, tak że trzeba było zbliżać ucho do samych prawie jego warg, by odróżnić brzmienie słów. Na szczęście tego popołudnia był zupełnie przytomny i gdy mu pani Teresa oznajmiła, że Paweł przyszedł, wyraził chęć pozostania z nim sam na sam. – Dzień dobry, stryju – powiedział Paweł. – To dobrze, że się doczekałem twego wyzdrowienia – przerywanym szeptem odezwał się pan Karol – złe czasy przyszły na naszą rodzinę... Musieliśmy bardzo zawinić Bogu... Ja umieram... – Jeszcze się stryjowi poprawi – szablonowo rzucił Paweł. – Nie. Umrę bardzo prędko... Czuję już to w sobie... Odchodzę, zostawiając za sobą mój wielki grzech i krzywdę swego dziecka... Pawle, jesteś surowym sędzią, nie wymagam od ciebie wyrozumiałości, ale miej miłosierdzie dla konającego... Zostawiam Terenię i Krzysztofa... Są słabi i samotni... Chcę z ust twoich usłyszeć obietnicę, że nie odmówisz im swojej opieki i pomocy. Nigdy nie byłeś czułostkowy, ale tym bardziej wierzę, że żywisz w sobie uczucie wspólnoty rodzinnej... Wszystko, co było grzechem, było moim grzechem. Nie wiń ich za to. Cokolwiek by się stało, cokolwiek by się odkryło, to moja wina i za nią odpowiem przed Bogiem... Usta chorego, pergaminowe i zwiotczałe, przestały drgać, dźwięki szeptu zlały się w jeden długi cichy jęk, w którym nie można było rozróżnić sylab. Paweł odezwał się głosem spokojnym i dobitnym: – Bądź pewien, stryju, że cokolwiek by się stało, nie zostawię twoich bez opieki. Możesz liczyć na mnie. Powiedz mi tylko, czy uregulowałeś sprawy majątkowe? – Tak. Wszystko, co zostawiam, jest własnością Krzysztofa. On nie skrzywdzi Tereni... I ty ich nie skrzywdzisz... Dziękuję ci. Gdy dowiedziałem się o napadzie, ogarnęło mnie przerażenie. Błagałem Boga o twoje zdrowie, bo ty jeden potrafisz utrzymać losy naszej nieszczęsnej rodziny... Pawle, obiecaj mi jeszcze jedno, obiecaj, że za żadną cenę nie pozwolisz zginąć naszej firmie przez pamięć mego ojca a twego dziada, że nie pozwolisz, by przeszła w ręce... Paweł odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się. Oczywiście zapewnił stryja, że spełni jego życzenie, i pomyślał jednocześnie, że byłby szaleńcem, gdyby upierał się przy posiadaniu fabryki, gdyby ta zaczęła dawać straty... W pokoju było duszno i Paweł odetchnął pełną piersią gdy znalazł się w hallu. Tu czekała pani Teresa, Blumkiewicz i lekarz. Na zegarze biła właśnie godzina piąta, a o wpół do szóstej miał konferencję w jednym z banków. Śpię pożegnał się z wszystkimi i szybkim krokiem szedł do biura Zarządu. Przed wyjazdem na miasto chciał jeszcze zobaczyć się z Krzysztofem. Właściwie nie miał mu nic do powiedzenia, lecz czuł potrzebę oznajmienia mu, że odbył rozmowę z jego ojcem. W poczekalni zastał kilku interesantów, lecz oświadczył im, że dzisiaj absolutnie nie będzie miał dla nich czasu. To petenci w jakichś drobnych sprawach. W gabinecie Krzysztofa zastał tylko Marychnę. Od czasu wyzdrowienia ani razu nie zdarzyła mu się sposobność spotkania jej sam na sam, nie szukał zresztą tej sposobem po prostu dlatego, że zapomniał o jej istnieniu. Widocznie Marychna nie zapomniała jednak o nim. Zrobiła się różowa jak piwonia i machinalnie poprawiła sobie włosy. – Pan Krzysztof jest jeszcze w fabryce? – zapytał Paweł. – Tak jest, wyszedł do modelarni... Ale zaraz wrócić, w tej chwili ma wrócić... Paweł roześmiał się: – Na pewno w tej chwili? – Tak mówił – spuściła oczy. Paweł zbliżył się do niej i pogłaskał ją po twarzy ruchem, jak się to robi z dziećmi: – Więc mam na niego poczekać?... No, cóż u ci słychać, Marychno? Jak ci się powodzi? Myślałaś pewno przejadę się na tamten świat? Ale widzisz, diabli nie śpieszyli się po moją duszę. I tak wiedzą, że im nie ucieknie. – To było straszne... Tak się bałam o... Zawahała się, widocznie mając wątpliwości, czy wypada zwrócić się doń na ty, czy tytułować go panem dyrektorem. Paweł nie przyszedł jej z pomocą. Bawiło go zmieszanie dziewczyny. Przyglądał się jej z milczącym uśmiechem. Zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona, a w jej oczach zakręciły się łzy. – Ja nawet bardzo chciałam odwiedzić... Ale nie wiedziałam, czy można... W tej chwili na korytarzu rozległy się szybkie kroki Krzysztofa. Marychna szybko otarła oczy i pochyliła się nad maszyną. – Jak się masz – przywitał Paweł Krzysztofa, a widząc jego podejrzliwe spojrzenie w stronę Marychny, prędko dodał: – byłem u twego ojca. Biedak nieszczególnie wygląda. – Tak. Tam już kwestia jest przesądzona – odpowiedział Krzysztof – a jak ty się dziś czujesz? Czy minęło kłucie w łokciu? – Dziękuję ci. Zapomniałem o łokciu– uśmiechnął się i zauważył przy tym, że w wyrazie twarzy Krzysztofa odbił się rodzaj zmieszania. Widocznie wziął uśmiech za podkreślenie swego zainteresowania wszystkim, co dotyczyło Pawła. – Niepokoję się o matkę – szybko zaczął Krzysztof – zupełnie straciła apetyt, całe doby spędza albo w pokoju ojca, albo u siebie na klęczkach. Zdaje się, że dostała manii religijnej. – Zauważyłem – potwierdził Paweł – dawniej była zawsze tak pogodna i miała coś jasnego w oczach. Bardzo zmizerniała. Trzeba liczyć na to, że po katastrofie stopniowo przyjdzie do siebie. Krzysztof z powątpiewaniem pokręcił głową, chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz widząc, że Paweł spogląda na zegarek, zapytała: – Śpieszysz? – Tak. Mam ważną rozmowę w banku i w chciałem cię prosić, byś podpisał dzisiejszą korespondencję. Przyniosą ci. Wieczorem nie będzie mnie w domu, ale zadzwonię dowiedzieć się o zdrowie stryja. Podał rękę Krzysztofowi, skinął głową Marychnie i wyszedł. Właściwie od dawna nosił się z zamiarem ostatecznego rozmówienia się z Krzysztofem w sprawie Feliksiaka. Wprawdzie ten nie pokazywał się ostatnimi czasy, jednakże należało się liczyć z tym, że prędzej czy później trzeba będzie uregulować jego sprawy. Byłoby nonsensem wypłacanie temu drabowi nieustającej premii za milczenie. Teraz oczywiście Paweł ani przez chwilę nie myślał o wygraniu Feliksiaka przeciw Krzysztofowi. Ten atut stracił swoją wartość, zdewaluował się, wyszedł z gry. Najprostszym rozwiązaniem sytuacji byłoby usunięcie samego momentu, na którym mógłby się opierać ewentualny szantaż ze strony Feliksiaka. Przy sposobności załatwiania innych spraw prawnych Paweł zapytał jednego z adwokatów, jak się przeprowadza urzędową zmianę w księgach ludności, gdy się okaże, iż na przykład kobieta jest mężczyzną lub odwrotnie. Z informacyj udzielonych przez prawnika wynikało, że procedura przedstawiała się bardzo skomplikowanie, że bez śledztwa, badań lekarskich i tysiącznych formalności nie dałoby się rzeczy załatwić, a już w żadnym razie utrzymać jej w tajemnicy, zwłaszcza że i władze wojskowe miałyby tu ważne słowo. Wobec tego pomysł stawał się nierealny i o prawnym uregulowaniu pozycji Krzysztofa mowy być nie mogło, poza tym bowiem byłoby to postawieniem znaku zapytania na testamencie nieboszczyka Wyzbora, który wyraźnie zapisywał swój majątek pierworodnemu synowi Karolostwa Dalczów. Kiedy stryj Karol ogólnikowo mówił o grzechu i o winie, jakie całkowicie nań spadają. Paweł udawał, że nie domyśla się, o co chodzi. Ułożyli z Krzysztofem, że jego rodzice nie powinni dowiedzieć się o tym, że Paweł wie o wszystkim. I tak po powrocie z Wiednia Krzysztof przyznał się matce, że jego tajemnicę zna Marychna. Wywołało to wówczas wielkie przerażenie pani Teresy i atak serca pana Karola. Ile razy nad tym się zastanawiał. Paweł nie mógł wprost pojąć, jakie pobudki kierowały ludźmi tak uczciwymi jak stryjostwo, kiedy postanowili dopuścić się tak niebezpiecznego i grożącego wielkimi konsekwencjami oszustwa. Prawdopodobnie chciwość na spadek Wyzbora uzasadniona była miłością do dziecka, któremu chcieli zapewnić bogactwo, a sprawili pasztet nie do przełknięcia. Zresztą samemu Pawłowi nie zależało zbytnio na przebraniu Krzysztofa w strój bardziej odpowiadający jego płci, na zmianie jego pozycji. Znajdował swego rodzaju przyjemność w tym, że miał do czynienia z Krzysztofem całkowicie zależnym od jego woli. Poza tym wciąż zwiększające się tempo pracy nie zostawiało wielu luk na zastanawianie się nad sprawami bezpośrednio nie związanymi z kauczukiem czy z Centralą Eksportową. Pomimo wycieńczenia, sprawionego chorobą, znowu nie dosypiał nocami. Dnie całe pochłaniały konferencje, posiedzenia, olbrzymia korespondencja i narady. W gabinecie fabrycznym zainstalowano stałą stenotypistkę, w mieszkaniu na Ujazdowskiej drugą. Z biegiem czasu okazało się jednak, że i tego było za mało. Paweł nie mógł pozwolić sobie na marnotrawstwo tych minut, które spędzał w samochodzie. Toteż towarzyszył mu stale stenograf. Nareszcie Rada Ministrów przyjęła i zaaprobowała projekt Pawła. Nie poszło to łatwo i on sam musiał stawać w jego obronie. Rzecz została załatwiona w najściślejszej tajemnicy. Do opinii sfer finansowych przedostała się jedynie wiadomość, że Paweł Dalcz uzyskał od rządu gwarancję na grubszą pożyczkę zagraniczną, na pożyczkę, której wysokość nie znajdowała się w żadnym stosunku do potrzeb Zakładów Przemysłowych Braci Dalcz. Ponieważ zaś jednocześnie prasa podała informację o założeniu przez Pawła fabryki syntetycznego kauczuku, pożyczkę wiązano z tym interesem. Początkowo pogłoski o wynalazku inżyniera Ottmana kursowały skąpo i przyjmowane były z wielkimi zastrzeżeniami. Nieco większe wrażenie wywołała wiadomość o opatentowaniu we wszystkich państwach syntetycznego kauczuku „Optima”. Nastąpiło to dlatego, że patenty zostały wykupione przez Pawła Dalcza i nikomu z kół przemysłowych nie przyszłoby na myśl powątpiewać nadal o wartości wynalazku. Znano już o tyle Pawła Dalcza, by wiedzieć, że nie przystąpiłby on do interesu nie opartego na realnych podstawach. Wzmianki o kauczuku „Optima” ukazały się też we wszystkich fachowych pismach zagranicznych, przy czym zaznaczano, iż kauczuk ten będzie kalkulował się znacznie taniej niż naturalny, a jak zapewnia wynalazca, nie tylko naturalnemu nie ustępuje, lecz pod wieloma względami go przewyższa. Nad dozorowaniem wszystkich tych wiadomości bacznie czuwał sam Paweł. Plan akcji kauczukowej obmyślony był precyzyjnie i jedno nieostrożne posunięcie mogło zachwiać całym przedsięwzięciem. Na liczne nagabywania ze strony banków i przemysłowców Paweł odpowiadał wiele mówiącym milczeniem lub bagatelizowaniem całej sprawy, ułożonym w ten sposób, że wypytujący odchodził z przeświadczeniem, iż rzecz jest już całkowicie pewna i że będzie to istna złota żyła. W końcu lipca Paweł wyjechał do Londynu. Postarał się przy tym, by o jego wyjeździe dzienniki zamieściły wzmianki z zaznaczeniem, że stoi to w związku z uzyskaniem znacznych kredytów. W istocie celem wyjazdu Pawła była bliższa orientacja w rynku kauczukowym. Fabryka na Woli była już na wykończeniu. Po dłuższym namyśle Paweł postanowił powierzyć jej kierownictwo Blumkiewiczowi, jednak rozmowę z nim na ten temat odkładał do dnia swego powrotu. Wyjeżdżając, najsurowiej zabronił Ottmanowi wdawania się z kimkolwiek w rozmowy na temat kauczuku oraz udzielania jakichkolwiek informacyj. Na dworzec odprowadził Pawła Krzysztof. Prosił, by Paweł nie przeciągał swego pobytu za granicą, ze względu na lada dzień oczekiwany zgon pana Karola. Stan jego o tyle się pogorszył, że nie odzyskiwał już przytomności i odżywiano go sztucznie, co Paweł uważał za nonsens: – Gdybym ja był lekarzem – powiedział doktorowi – nie przedłużałbym konania, lecz przeciwnie, zastrzyknąłbym takiemu pacjentowi większą dawkę morfiny. Nie pojmuję robienia czegokolwiek bez celu. Lekarz jednak nie chciał się do tego zastosować i Paweł wyjechał nie doczekawszy śmierci stryja, narażając się na to, że będzie wezwany telegraficznie, gdyż na pogrzebie musiał być obecny ze względu na opinię publiczną i chciał być obecny ze względu na Krzysztofa. Na dwa dni zatrzymał się w Paryżu, korzystając ze sposobności, by zobaczyć się z niektórymi ludźmi, związanymi z importem nafty i benzyny, by rozejrzeć się w możliwościach przywozu towarów polskich i zbadać stopień konsumpcji kauczukowej Francji. Nadto, licząc się z przyszłymi ewentualnościami, złożył wizyty kilku potentatom finansowym, co przyszło mu tym łatwiej, że ambasador polski otrzymał polecenie utorowania mu dróg do zawarcia potrzebnych znajomości. Ułożył sobie pewną formułkę postępowania z tymi panami. Był poważnie żartobliwy i z punktu zaznaczał, że jest pierwszym Polakiem, który przyjeżdża do Paryża bez zamiaru zaciągnięcia pożyczki, lecz odwrotnie, w celu nawiązania stosunków osobistych z tymi sferami, które byłyby zainteresowane w znalezieniu dużego rynku zbytu poza wschodnią granicą Polski. Bardzo ostrożnie przy tym dawał do zrozumienia, że przemysł francuski miałby tu pierwszeństwo przed każdym innym, a drogi opanowania wspomnianego rynku należą do całkiem wyjątkowych i jemu tylko, Pawłowi Dalczowi, wiadomych. Ponieważ w rozmowach tych zachowywał daleko posuniętą rezerwę i nadmieniał, że obecnie jedzie do Londynu, po czym „niektóre rzeczy mogą nabrać realnych kształtów”, a poprzedzająca go prezentacja ambasady brzmiała bardzo przekonywująco, osiągnął tyle poza wywarciem dobrego wrażenia, że kilka grubych ryb przy pożegnaniu z naciskiem zaznaczyło, iż miło by im było kiedykolwiek z człowiekiem takim jak on mieć wspólne interesy. Zbyt ścisłe wyliczenie czasu, jakiego Paweł trzymał się w Paryżu, przyczyniło się do straty prawie czterech godzin. Samochód hotelowy wskutek zatoru, jaki powstał przy skrzyżowaniu ulic, zmarnował tylko pięć minut czasu. To wystarczyło, by spóźnić się na pociąg do Calais. Ponieważ następny, mający dobre połączenie, odchodził dopiero o pierwszej z minutami, Pawłowi został ładny kawałek wieczoru do spędzenia w bezczynności. Zostawił rzeczy w przechowalni i wyszedł na miasto. Z początku myśl jego pracowała jeszcze nad segregacją spraw załatwionych i nad wyciąganiem z nich wniosków. Mijał ulice, place, jaskrawo oświetlone witryny sklepów, przechodził środkiem gwarnego tłumu i oczywiście wiedział, że znajduje się w Paryżu, że ta wielka smuga światła, ostro strzelająca w niebo, to reklama Citroena na wieży Eiffla,że tam na czerwonawym niebie rysuje się kopuła Inwalidów, a z prawej strony wyrasta potężny masyw Łuku Triumfalnego w centrum wielkiej gwiazdy zbiegających się ulic. Wiedział to, a przecież nie łączyło się to w nim z niczym, co tu kiedyś przeżywał. Kilka lat, jakie go dzieliły od Pawła Dalcza z owych czasów, wprost zatarły w nim poczucie ciągłości, tożsamości swego indywiduum. Był teraz innym człowiekiem, człowiekiem zarówno dobrze poinformowanym o wszystkim, co stanowiło treść życia dawnego Pawła Dalcza, i zarówno obojętnym temu wszystkiemu. Wrażenie to uderzało świadomość Pawła już nie po raz pierwszy, lecz nigdy dotąd nie występowało z taką jaskrawością. Przyczyn tego można było doszukiwać się w fakcie, iż znajdował się obecnie nareszcie na pełnych wodach pod szeroko rozwiniętymi żaglami, a może po prostu w tym, że przeszłość stała się obojętna z chwilą, gdy przestała wchodzić w grę. Zresztą komórki człowieka żyją tylko lat siedem. W ciągu siedmiu lat cały organizm odnawia się w każdym najdrobniejszym szczególe. Któż zaręczy, że nasze poczucie osobowości nie ulatnia się wraz z obumierającymi komórkami i że nie jesteśmy wciąż kimś nowym?... Paweł zatrzymał się przed jakąś witryną i przyglądał się swemu odbiciu w szybie. Czy jest kimś nowym?... Oczywiście. W tym samym Paryżu, który też jest nowy. Kiedyś stanowił trampolinę, miał być startem, a teraz stanowił jeden z etapów... Obok niego zatrzymała się jakaś dziewczyna i zapytała go z ironią: – No i na którą z tych sukienek zdecyduje się pan wreszcie? Dopiero teraz zauważył, że stoi przed wystawą kobiecych sukien. Dziewczyna była szelmowsko swobodna i mówiła wybitnie marsylskim akcentem. Pawłowi zdawało się, że kiedyś ją widział lub znał inną bardzo do niej podobną. – Cóż tam dobrego w Marsylii? – zapytał prawie życzliwie. – O la la – wydęła usta – jaki pan dowcipny. Niby wielka sztuka poznać, że jestem z Marsylii. – Wypilibyśmy może szklankę czegoś lepszego? – zaproponował bez nacisku. Potrząsnęła głową: – Nie będę panu przeszkadzać, ale ja wolałabym zjeść coś smacznego w pańskim towarzystwie. – Dobrze. Bez ceremonii wsunęła dość dużą rękę w czarnej rękawiczce pod jego ramię i powiedziała: – Więc miałam rację, że pan jest Amerykaninem? – Amerykaninem? – No, przecież nie Francuzem. Nie zastrzegł się pan, że wstąpimy do Duvala – wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Pójdziemy, gdzie chcesz – powiedział obojętnie – mam parę godzin czasu. Skinęła na taksówkę i po kilku minutach byli przed dużą i przeciętnie elegancką restauracją gdzieś w okolicy St. Lazare. Stoliki były gęsto obsadzone przez spiesznie jedzących gości, przeważnie mężczyzn. Dziewczyna, nie patrząc na kartę, wyrecytowała dość długą litanię obstalunku. Widocznie czuła się tu jak u siebie w domu. Paweł zamówił butelkę burgunda. Przyglądając się profilowi szybko jedzącej dziewczyny, jeszcze bardziej utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że kogoś mu przypomina, lecz w żaden sposób nie mógł uprzytomnić sobie, kogo i kiedy widzianego. W każdym razie sprawiła miłe wrażenie. W niespełna pół godziny uporała się z zawartością półmisków i oświadczyła, że na kawę zaprasza go do siebie. Mieszkała w pobliżu na placu Europy w starej kamienicy z windą, w której ledwie we dwójkę mogli się pomieścić. Zajmowała dwa czyściutkie pokoiki na czwartym piętrze. W równie czystej łazience mieściła się gazowa kuchenka, na której rozpoczęła przygotowywanie obiecanej kawy. Ponieważ jednak okazało się, że kawy zabrakło, poczęstowała go herbatą o takim smaku, że wolałby, gdyby i herbaty też zabrakło. Gdy powiedział to głośno, wybuchnęła śmiechem: – Jesteś paradny i naprawdę podobasz mi się. Jesteś pierwszym Amerykaninem, którego można strawić bez niebezpieczeństwa zepsucia sobie humoru na tydzień. – Skądże wiesz, że jestem Amerykaninem? – O, na pewno. Człowieka interesów odróżnię od razu. No, przyznaj się: poszedłeś ze mną tylko dlatego, że nic innego nie masz do roboty. Wcale się do mnie nie palisz, co? – Może i masz rację. W każdym razie nie upieram się przy tym, żeby cię trudzić. Spojrzała nań z niechęcią: – Jesteś zimną bestią – powiedziała jakby z obrazą w głosie i jednocześnie ulokowała się na jego kolanach. Łóżko miała wygodne i szerokie i nie dziw, był to bowiem mebel centralny, stanowiący rację istnienia całego tego mieszkania i warunek istnienia jego właścicielki. Systematycznie złożyła kapę, odchyliła kołdrę i poprawiła poduszki. Rozbierała się żartując i śmiejąc się bez przerwy. Miała biodra wąskie i małe, ledwie uwypuklone piersi. Jej czarne włosy były ostrzyżone krótko, prawie po męsku. Paweł rozbierał się, nie mogąc pozbyć się myśli, że kiedyś znał tę dziewczynę, tylko na pewno wówczas nie była wesoła. Przysiągłby, że oczy pod tym wysokim czołem musiały być smutne, niemal tragiczne. – Jeżeli tak będziesz śpieszył się na swój pogrzeb – odezwała się lekko, lecz z niejakim podrażnieniem – to obawiam się, mój przyjacielu, że odbędzie się bez ciebie. Paweł burknął coś pod nosem i bez pośpiechu wsunął się pod kołdrę. Dziwił się sobie samemu, lecz ta dziewczyna naprawdę go pociągała. Można to było wytłumaczyć tym, że już od dość dawna, to znaczy od ostatniej nocy spędzonej z Marychną jeszcze na długo przed napadem żył w celibacie, jednak zdawało mu się, że to nie wystarczałoby. Kontakt był tuż przy łóżku i wyciągnęła rękę, by zgasić światło. Gdy je zapaliła po upływie pewnego czasu z powrotem, była już w czarnym szlafroczku i siedząc na łóżku, zaciągała się papierosem. – Przyjaźń amerykańsko-francuska – powiedziała, wypuszczając wąską strugę dymu – została, zdaje się, zadokumentowana wystarczająco. Mam wrażenie, że nie zależy ci na dalszej wymianie not? Paweł leżąc przyglądał się jej spod oka. I nagle przymknął powieki. Teraz, gdy siedziała zwrócona doń profilem z papierosem w ręku, odkrył podobieństwo: przypominała mu Krzysztofa. Miała znacznie mniejsze i trywialne oczy, miała brzydsze usta i bardziej smagłą cerę, ale ręce jej były prawie tak piękne, jak Krzysztofa... Uczuł nagle przypływ wielkiego niezadowolenia i nie poruszając się powiedział: – Pozwól. Będę się ubierał. Paplała coś, lecz słyszał tylko dźwięk jej głosu wysoki, niemal brzęczący. Jakiż piękny głos ma Krzysztof... Przyszło mu na myśl, że mógłby wprost stąd pojechać na pocztę lub do pierwszego lepszego hotelu i zażądać telefonicznego połączenia z Warszawą. Dałoby się to przed Krzysztofem zupełnie rzeczowo umotywować: jak zdrowie stryja i co się dzieje w fabryce?... Zawiązywał krawat, nie patrząc w lustro, i musiał zawiązać go krzywo, gdyż dziewczyna chciała mu go poprawić. Z niechęcią odsunął jej ręce, położył na tualecie banknot stufrankowy i mruknąwszy „do widzenia”, wyszedł. Telefonowanie do Warszawy byłoby oczywistym nonsensem. Skąd w ogóle mógł przyjść taki pomysł!... Chociaż z drugiej strony można by to zrobić dla przyjemności Krzysztofa. To właśnie byłoby coś, co odpowiadałoby romantyzmowi tej dziewczyny, która odprowadzając go na dworzec, miała taki wyraz oczu, jakby chciała mu się rzucić na szyję... Zjednałby ją sobie jeszcze bardziej, biorąc ściśle, kosztem kilku minut czasu i kilkunastu franków opłaty za rozmowę. Do odejścia pociągu miał jeszcze przeszło godzinę. Połączenie dostałby najdłużej w przeciągu kwadransa... Wzdłuż ulicy szła żelazna balustrada. Stanął i spojrzał w dół. Wśród nielicznych latarń połyskiwały szyny torów kolejowych. Kolej podziemna wydobywała się tu na powierzchnię. Z lewej strony czerniły się symetryczne jamy tunelów. Raz po raz dobywał się z nich jazgoczący hałas i tuż pod nim przebiegały długie, roztrzęsione w pędzie wagony... Właśnie zjednanie Krzysztofa jeszcze bardziej, zbliżenie się, byłoby tylko przeszkodą, skrępowaniem ruchów, udzieleniem pewnych praw. A przede wszystkim zawadą. Odwrócił się. Przy sąsiednim rogu był postój taksówek. Wsiadł i kazał zawieźć się na dworzec. W wagonie otworzył walizkę i rozłożył przed sobą prospekty, ceduły, cenniki, wykazy i wszystko to, co zdołał zebrać w Paryżu, a co przed rozmowami w Londynie musiał gruntownie przestudiować. Plan miał ułożony w ten sposób, że przede wszystkim musi zdobyć znajomość z głównymi angielskimi odbiorcami i hurtownikami kauczuku, a o ile to będzie możliwe, dotrzeć także i do Williama Willisa, amerykańskiego miliardera, który właśnie w ostatnich dwóch latach skupił w swoim ręku większość akcyj amerykańskiego koncernu opon samochodowych i którego przyjazd do Anglii właśnie skłonił Pawła do równoczesnego wyjazdu. Przede wszystkim należało poznać tych ludzi i zorientować się, z jakiego typu kontrahentami będzie miało się do czynienia. Od tego zależała cała dalsza taktyka i maszyneria posunięć. Znał Londyn z kilkakrotnych tam pobytów względnie dobrze i zatrzymał się w starym, solidnym szkockim hotelu przy Trafalgar Square. Pomimo nieprzespanej nocy nie czuł zmęczenia. Wziął kąpiel, przebrał się, zjadł śniadanie i wyszedł na miasto. Pomimo stosunkowo wczesnej godziny upał był nieznośny. Asfalt ulic i mury kamienic wprost ziały żarem. Mężczyźni szli bez marynarek lub nieśli je przerzucone przez rękę. Kobiety były wszystkie w jasnych, przezroczystych sukniach, przeważnie bez pończoch. Upał jednak w niczym nie wpłynął na zmniejszenie ruchu. Ulicami pędziły wartkie rzeki samochodów, autobusów, tramwajów, tak stłoczonych, że zdawało się, iż w tym pędzie lada moment dojdzie do straszliwej katastrofy. Spostrzegawczość Pawła uderzyła przede wszystkim zdumiewająca w tym ruchu cisza. Po wrzaskliwym, rozgestykulowanym, trąbiącym, krzyczącym, hałaśliwym Paryżu Londyn wydawał się miastem, na które nałożono tłumik, którego dźwięki dziwnie zmoderowano. Na przestrzeni od Trafalgar Square aż do South Kensington Paweł ani razu nie usłyszał trąbki samochodowej, ani razu zgrzytu gwałtownie naciskanych hamulców. Zarówno kierowcy, jak i piesza publiczność uważali widocznie, że do uniknięcia wypadku w zupełności wystarczy baczność wzroku. Pod tym względem nic od czasów przedwojennych w Londynie się nie zmieniło. Tylko w City tu i ówdzie wyrosło kilka siedmio-i ośmiopiętrowych gmachów w nowoczesnym stylu, rażących oko swymi brutalnie wielkimi rozmiarami pośród niedużych dwu-i trzypiętrowych kamienic. Paweł lubił Londyn. Za jego spokój, za solidność, za ekskluzywność i zamkniętość w sobie małych mieszkalnych domków, z których każdy stanowił w tym olbrzymim mieście odrębną całość. Z powodu upału drzwi były pootwierane, lecz płócienne pasiaste portiery, zasłaniające wejścia, stanowiły takież same przeszkody nie do przebycia, jak i ciężkie rzeźbione w drzewie staroświeckie drzwi, za którymi Anglik czuł się bardziej u siebie niż cały naród angielski na Wyspach Brytyjskich. Zewnętrzne warunki, które łączyły te domy w jedno miasto, zdawały się nieistotne, zdawały się łączyć je tylko powierzchownie, dzięki czemu Londyn przypominał potwornych rozmiarów plaster miodu, w którym każda pszczoła ma swoją własną, wyłączną komórkę, nie komunikującą się z innymi. W westybulu zatrzymał Pawła wysoki siwy portier w liberii ozdobionej wieloma medalami. Pomimo bardzo oficjalnego wyglądu rozmówił się z Pawłem w poufały i dobroduszny sposób. Prezes Brighton wprawdzie jest w biurze, lecz należy wątpić, czy będzie miał czas przyjąć kogokolwiek. Na giełdzie dzisiaj coś nie jest w porządku. Lepiej pomówić z sekretarzem. Ten będzie wiedział, kiedy uda się złapać mister Brightona. Paweł jednak miał swój system i z sekretarzem mówić nie chciał. Przy tym z tak pewną miną podał portierowi swój bilet wizytowy i tak stanowczo oświadczył, że jednak prezes Brighton go przyjmie, że portier zdecydował się go zameldować. Bilet wizytowy pod nazwiskiem Pawła zawierał tytuł generalnego prezesa Związku Polskiego Przemysłu Metalurgicznego, niezupełnie zgodny z prawdą, lecz tym niemniej o tyle efektowny, że po pięciominutowym oczekiwaniu Paweł został zaproszony do gabinetu. Brighton, żylasty, siwy starzec o długich, żółtych zębach, znajdował się widocznie w stanie dużego podniecenia, gdyż pomimo spokojnego głosu i opanowanych ruchów zdradzał zdenerwowanie tym, że gryzł bez przerwy cybuch krótkiej, czarnej fajki, z której nie wydobywała się ani odrobina dymu. Prezes Brighton był wielorybem rynku kauczukowego, a przyjazd Williama Willisa nie mógł nic nie znaczyć, gdyż każdy krok Williama Willisa, każde jego słowo, każda minuta liczyła się na wagę złota. W tych warunkach jakakolwiek rozmowa z Brightonem nie dotycząca rzeczy konkretnych była nie do pomyślenia. I chociaż Paweł pierwotnie miał zamiar nadać swojej wizycie charakter nieobowiązujący, zmienił obecnie plan i oświadczył wprost, iż nabył wynalazek kauczuku syntetycznego, że ze względu na warunki ekonomiczne w Polsce nie chciałby tam rozpoczynać jego fabrykacji, i przede wszystkim uważał za stosowne porozumieć się z prezesem Brightonem. – Słowem, chce mi pan sprzedać ten wynalazek? – zapytał Anglik, wyjmując z ust fajkę. – Nie. Chciałem panu zaproponować spółkę. Brighton rzucił okiem na kartę wizytową leżącą przed nim i nacisnął dzwonek. Na progu ukazała się korpulentna, starsza już kobieta z notatnikiem w ręku. – Panno Nirmes – zapytał prezes – co wiemy o patencie polskim na kauczuk syntetyczny? Urzędniczka znikła i po upływie niespełna minuty wróciła z teczką, którą położyła przed szefem. Brighton nałożył okulary i zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość. Paweł ze swego miejsca widział, że było tam kilkanaście listów, wycinków z gazet i formularzy patentowych. – Widzę, że pańskie biuro nie zasypia sprawy – powiedział z uznaniem. – To jest konieczne. Tym mi przyjemniej, że ten kauczuk syntetyczny zdaje się robi wrażenie realnego interesu. Prosiłbym pana o dwie informacje: czy istotnie w masowej fabrykacji cena może być tak bajecznie niska? Pisma podały, że nie przekroczy ona dwudziestu pięciu procent ceny kauczuku naturalnego. – Wiadomość ta – spokojnie odpowiedział Paweł – została podana przeze mnie. W oczach Brightona przez króciutki moment błysnęło niedowierzanie. Jednakże wobec kategoryczności oświadczenia gościa nie mógł wyrazić powątpiewania. – To ciekawe – powiedział – a czy może mi pan zdradzić, na jakim surowcu rzecz jest oparta? – Owszem. Głównym składnikiem jest terpentyna. – Jak długo zabawi pan w Londynie? – Dwa dni. Brighton otworzył notes i dość długo wertował skrzętnie zapisane pozycje godzin. – Niestety. To wprost niemożliwe. Rzecz wymagałaby dłuższego omówienia, a ja w ciągu trzech najbliższych dni dosłownie nie rozporządzam ani odrobiną wolnego czasu. – Sprawa nie da się załatwić drogą korespondencji – zaznaczył Paweł. – Oczywiście – Brighton przetarł czoło i widocznie się namyślał – chyba że pan byłby tak łaskaw zaszczycić swoją obecnością małe przyjęcie, jakie urządzam u siebie na wsi jutro wieczorem?... Nie lubię niczego odkładać na później. Dlatego byłbym panu obowiązany za tę uprzejmość. – W zupełności podzielam pańskie zdanie – skinął głową Paweł – obawiam się tylko, czy swoją obecnością w jego domu, no i swoim interesem nie utrudnię panu roli gospodarza. – Bynajmniej – bez przekonania zapewnił Brighton – będzie to skromny obiad, na którym spotka pan kilka osób z naszego przemysłu. Bardzo żałuję, ale nie ośmielę się pana dłużej zatrzymywać. Paweł wstał i prawie kordialnie wyciągnął doń rękę: – Rozumiem to. Jestem przecie w stolicy kraju, który odkrył, że czas jest synonimem pieniądza. Dopiero na ulicy Paweł przypomniał sobie, że nie wziął adresu wiejskiej posiadłości Brightona. Ponieważ jednak na zostawionym u niego bilecie podał nazwę hotelu, w którym się zatrzymał, nie wątpił, że zastanie tam zaproszenie. Było oczywiste, że przyjęcie wydawane przez Brightona miało ścisły związek z pobytem w Londynie Williama Willisa i że Willis na tym przyjęciu będzie. I właśnie dlatego Paweł postanowił doń dotrzeć jeszcze przed jutrzejszym spotkaniem. Kazał się zawieźć na Fleet Street. W małym, niepozornym i bardzo starym domu mieściło się tu wydawnictwo „Commercial News”, organ wielkiej finansjery City. Paweł zażądał kompletu dziennika z całego ubiegłego tygodnia i przewertował dokładnie tabelę cen przetworów kauczukowych. Z małej wzmianki informacyjnej można było wywnioskować, iż dość ostre wahania cen są wynikiem konkurencyjnej walki dwóch wielkich koncernów. W grę wchodzili tu zarówno producenci, jak i towarzystwa handlowe, przesadnie rozbudowane w latach największego powodzenia, a nie umiejące obecnie skurczyć swych ram w złej koniunkturze. Jedno było pewne: konsumpcja kauczuku malała w bardzo szybkim tempie. Głównym winowajcą tego stanu rzeczy był przemysł samochodowy. Jego monstrualny rozwój zasugestionował producentów kauczuku i ci włożyli olbrzymie kapitały w powiększenie terenów eksploatacyjnych. Inwestowali miliony w zasadzenie tysięcy hektarów drzewem kauczukowym, w budowę składów przeładunkowych, kolejek dowozowych, portów rzecznych i taboru do przewożenia surowca wodą i lądem. Tymczasem w obliczu kryzysu przemysł samochodowy z dnia na dzień zmniejszył swoją produkcję o połowę. W ten sposób główny odbiorca niespodziewanie podciął egzystencję dostawcy. Przemysł kauczukowy, znacznie cięższy, niebyt w stanie szybko pójść tą drogą i wytworzyła się sytuacja nad wyraz ryzykowna: beznadziejne wysiłki znalezienia odbiorców z jednej strony, a z drugiej obrona przed obniżeniem cen. Szeroko zakrojona kampania przeciw fabrykom samochodowym o takie obniżenie cen auta, by konsumpcję utrzymać na dotychczasowym poziomie, nie dała pożądanych wyników. Słowem, Paweł zdawał sobie już dokładnie sprawę, że jego zjawienie się na rynku z surowcem czterokrotnie tańszym byłoby bezapelacyjnie ciosem morderczym dla wszystkich kauczukowców. Że i samemu kauczukowi poważnie groziło, nie martwiło to Pawła. Po pierwsze nie zależało mu na nim obecnie, a po wtóre cena czterokrotnie niższa otwierała całkiem nowe upusty konsumpcji. W każdym razie ludzie, z którymi miał mieć do czynienia, zarówno prezes Brighton, jak i sam William Willis, nie przedstawiali groźnych bóstw i wszechwładnych panów, lecz raczej wielkie okręty, osiadające na mieliźnie i wołające o ratunek. To przede wszystkim należało wziąć pod uwagę. W grubej księdze adresowej Paweł bez trudu znalazł adresy biur tych agentów handlowych i maklerów giełdowych, którzy pracowali w kauczuku. W szeregu nazwisk uwagę jego zatrzymało nazwisko Isaaksona, którego biuro mieściło się przy Charing Cross Road. Wynotował je sobie, sprawdził telefonicznie, czy zastanie agenta, i w pół godziny później był już w jego małym i ciemnym biurze na trzecim piętrze. O ile lokal biurowy wywierał raczej wrażenie zaniedbania i ubóstwa, o tyle sam Isaakson wyglądał raczej na zażywnego bankiera. W sali, przedzielonej krzywą drewnianą balustradą, siedziało przy biurkach i maszynach do pisania pięć czy sześć osób. Róg tejże sali, oddzielony drewnianym przepierzeniem z powybijanymi lagrowymi szybami, był siedziskiem samego szefa. Isaakson, dowiedziawszy się, że jego interesantowi chodzi przede wszystkim o informacje z rynku kauczukowego, ożywił się natychmiast. Na jego okrągłej twarzy zjawił się uprzejmy uśmiech: – Pan, zdaje się, jest obcokrajowcem? – zapytał. – Rozumiem, że panu trudno będzie zorientować się tu w naszych interesach. Jeżeli jednak pan zamierza nabyć jakieś akcje kauczukowe, załatwimy to w sposób ostrożny i delikatny. Nie mógł pan lepiej trafić niż do mnie. Od piętnastu lat robię w kauczuku i znam wszystko na wylot. – Jeżeli pan tak dobrze na tym się zna – powiedział Paweł – nie przypuszczam, by miał pan do sprzedania papierów kauczukowych za jednego szylinga. – Dlaczego? – zrobił zdziwioną minę agent. – Z tej prostej przyczyny, że sprzedałby pan je już dawno bodaj za pół pensa. Agent skrzywił się i spod oka spojrzał na Pawła: – Jeżeli pan tak myśli, to co pana obchodzi kauczuk? – Myślę, mister Isaakson, że na baissie można zrobić takie same pieniądze, jak i na haussie. Mam pewne dość duże kombinacje. Jak pan słusznie zauważył, jestem cudzoziemcem i będę potrzebował tu w Londynie kogoś, kto by mi całe tutejsze sprawy załatwiał. – Przepraszam, a skąd pan jest? – Z Warszawy. Mieszkam stale w Warszawie. Twarz agenta rozpromieniła się nagle od ucha do ucha. Zerwał się z miejsca, wyciągnął ręce i zawołał najczystszą polszczyzną: – Czego ja słyszę? To prawdziwy radość. Niech pan zgadnie, ale co tam zgadnie! My jesteśmy ziemlaki. Potrząsnął mocno rękę Pawła i widać było, że naprawdę jest wzruszony. Okazało się, iż będąc młodzieńcem wyjechał z Polski i ani razu w niej nie był, ale ma w Warszawie rodzinę, z którą od czasu do czasu koresponduje. Są to bardzo biedni ludzie, mają sklepik łokciowy na Franciszkańskiej i zdaje się im, że jak jaki krewniak mieszka w Londynie, to zaraz musi być milionerem, a tymczasem tu człowiek nieraz przez tydzień biega, lata, telefonuje, poci się na giełdzie, żeby wyrwać kilka funtów, a życie jest drogie, bardzo drogie, a z kauczukiem kompletny zastój... Lody były przełamane. Isaakson rozwodził się obszernie na temat ciężkiej sytuacji, wyciągał gazety i z oburzeniem stukał grubym palcem w szpalty drobniutkiego druczku, który zawierał w sobie losy wielu firm, ba, wielu fortun. Po godzinie Paweł rozstał się z agentem. Na razie wiedział już dość, by móc rozmówić się z Williamem Willisem. Sytuacja wyglądała bardzo dobrze, a wszystko szło tak gładko, że Paweł był przekonany, że z równą łatwością dotrze dziś jeszcze do Williama Willisa. Miał dlań przygotowany dokument, który musi nawet na tak wielkim producencie opon samochodowych wywrzeć należyte wrażenie. Był to list polskiego Ministerstwa Spraw Wojskowych, upoważniający Pawła do zawarcia umowy na dostawę opon i dętek samochodowych dla armii na przeciąg lat trzech. Dokument sporządzony był w języku francuskim i opatrzony wielkimi pieczęciami i zamaszystymi podpisami. Jedyną jego słabszą stroną było to, że nie był on prawdziwy, ale o tym William Willis wcale nie potrzebował wiedzieć. W hotelu „Savoy”, gdzie Willis zajmował wielki apartament, przyjął Pawła jeden z sekretarzy i z miejsca oświadczył, że o zobaczeniu się z samym mister Willisem nie może być mowy. Nie pomogły żadne perswazje i żadne argumenty. Mister Willis ma każdą minutę wyliczoną, a i tak jego pobyt w Londynie przeciągnie się o całych sześć godzin, wskutek czego będzie musiał jechać do Hamburga starym i niewygodnym okrętem. – A wyjeżdża jutro wieczorem? – zapytał Paweł. – Tak, ale niech pan nawet nie próbuje spotkać się i rozmówić się z nim w porcie, gdyż przyjedzie przed samym odejściem statku z pewnego oficjalnego przyjęcia. Wszystkie interesy może pan załatwić u naszego londyńskiego przedstawiciela, który ma całkowite pełnomocnictwo. – Trudno – powiedział Paweł, pożegnał się i wyszedł. Że spotka i pozna Willisa na obiedzie u Brightona, wiedział o tym dobrze. Natomiast było wysoce wątpliwe, czy na tym przyjęciu uda mu się zamienić z amerykańskim potentatem więcej niż kilka zdawkowych słów. A rozmówić się z nim musiał, od tej rozmowy bowiem zależało zbyt wiele. Od tej rozmowy zależało, czy wynalazek Ottmana będzie tylko małym i niepewnym źródłem dochodu, czy żyłą, która przyniesie miliony. Zresztą i samo zaproszenie do Brightona nie było tak pewne, jak to początkowo przypuszczał. Z niepokojem wracał do hotelu. Postanowił sobie, że nawet w wypadku nieotrzymania zaproszenia dowie się o adres wiejskiej posiadłości Brightona i pojedzie tam na siódmą lub ósmą. Jest cudzoziemcem i z powodzeniem może udawać, że nie zauważył takiego drobiazgu, jak zaproszenie bez podania adresu. Obawy jednak były niesłuszne. W hotelu dowiedział się, iż Brighton polecił widocznie któremuś ze swych urzędników rzucić kartę, gdyż znalazł ją w swojej skrzynce wraz z listem, zapraszającym do Maring Hill pod Eton. Przyszło kilka listów z kraju. Holder donosił, iż wszystko jest w porządku, załączył też listę kilkudziesięciu osób, które, w tym czasie chciały się z Pawłem widzieć. Od Krzysztofa nie było ani jednego słowa i Paweł pomyślał, że to zupełnie leży w naturze tej dziewczyny. Nigdy się nie narzuca. W gruncie rzeczy brak listu sprawił mu przykrość. Było to bardzo ładnie z jej strony, że nawet nie zapytała Pawła o cel podróży. Może jednak i naprawdę zupełnie się tym nie interesuje... Albo zadowalnia się pisaniem swoich egzaltowanych, tragicznych listów, z góry przeznaczonych na niewysłanie. Sięgnął do stojącego na biurku pudła i położył przed sobą arkusz papieru i kopertę. Długo rozkręcał wieczne pióro, lecz w końcu schował je do kieszeni i zszedł na obiad do sali restauracyjnej. Po drodze zatrzymał się przed portierem: – Jutro wieczorem– powiedział – wyjeżdżam na krótko do Hamburga. Numer zatrzymuję. Muszę jechać okrętem, który odpływa jutro wieczorem między godziną dziesiątą a dwunastą lub może trochę później. Proszę wyszukać mi ścisłą godzinę odjazdu i kupić bilet pierwszej klasy. W godzinę później, gdy Paweł wracał do siebie, portier oświadczył, iż rzecz załatwiona. Niestety jest to okręt posiadający tylko dwie kabiny pierwszej klasy i obie już sprzedane. Wobec tego portier zamówił kabinę drugiej klasy. Odjazd okrętu nastąpi punktualnie o godzinie dwunastej minut czterdzieści od przystani w Greenwich Pier. Wieczór spędził Paweł na studiowaniu zebranych materiałów, a nazajutrz całe przedpołudnie na zbieraniu nowych. Widział się też z Isaaksonem i kierując się jego wskazówkami, zawarł znajomość z kilku ludźmi pomniejszych interesów w branży kauczukowej. Wszystkie rozmowy i zabiegi dotyczące przyszłej działalności Centrali Eksportowej musiał odłożyć na później. Po przejrzeniu rozkładów jazdy i kursów okrętowych stwierdził, że w dwie godziny po przybyciu do Hamburga będzie miał powrotny okręt do Londynu. Nie zatrzyma się tu dłużej i wprost z portu pojedzie na dworzec kolejowy. Trzeba tylko już teraz kupić miejsce w wagonie sypialnym do Manchesteru. Nie liczył zbytnio na bank „Lloyd and Bower”, lecz w każdym razie zanim zacząłby zabiegać o kredyty w bankach londyńskich, sam rozsądek wskazywał zwrócenie się do banku, z którym ojciec znajdował się w stosunkach finansowych i który do samego nazwiska Dalczów musi mieć zaufanie. Gdy zajechało eleganckie torpedo hotelowe, wszystko już było gotowe. Paweł zajął miejsce obok szofera i auto ruszyło. Pomimo szybkiej jazdy upłynęło ponad trzy kwadranse, zanim zaczęły się przerzedzać ulice i rozpływać w zielonej przestrzeni. Wreszcie wyciągnęła się pod kołami samochodu równa jak stół, lśniąca asfaltowa szosa, przecięta przez środek białą linią. Po obu stronach, odgrodzone półmetrowej wysokości kamiennym murkiem, rozciągały się nieprawdopodobnie zielone otwarte przestrzenie, parki o od wieków pielęgnowanych trawnikach, z rzadkimi kępami drzew i krzewów. Tu i ówdzie mijali farmy, tu i ówdzie dostrzegali pasące się jelenie i sarny. Z rzadka tylko mignął gdzieś kawałek użytkowej uprawnej ziemi. Jak okiem sięgnąć wszystko tu było poddane gorliwej opiece ludzkiej, pracującej dla zachowania piękności krajobrazu i niepokalanej estetyki każdego szczegółu. Może sobie Anglia pozwolić na luksus niekorzystania z tego, co może dać ziemia – myślał Paweł – przecie trzy piąte świata składa haracz swych bogactw i swego trudu na utrzymanie tych parków. Przejeżdżali przez gęsto rozsypane wsie i miasteczka, przypominające raczej szykowne willowe osady niż skupiska domów zamieszkałych przez chłopów i drobne mieszczaństwo. Tooting, Merton, Kingston, wspaniały ogrom parków Hampton Court, Staines i oto spośród gajów wyrastające wzgórze Windsoru, ukoronowane masywnymi basztami starego królewskiego zamku. Wśród rozgałęzień asfaltowych szos wielka, szeroka, żółta wstęga, spływająca od wrót zamku w zielone niziny. Szofer snadź zauważył obejrzenie się Pawła w tę stronę, gdyż powiedział: – Ta droga jest zamknięta dla pojazdów mechanicznych. Używana jest tylko raz do roku, kiedy król jedzie na otwarcie wyścigów. Droga do Eton przebiegała tuż koło potężnych murów Windsoru, spadała w kilka głębokich siodeł pagórków i wciskała się w wąskie uliczki między gmachy starego kolegium. Tuż za Eton skręcała w prawo. – Oto i Maring Hill – powiedział szofer, wskazując ruchem głowy szeroki, płaski budynek, niemal zupełnie zakryty drzewami na pobliskim wzgórzu. Był to stary dom z końca osiemnastego wieku, odziedziczony lub prawdopodobnie nabyty przez prezesa Brightona. Niżej stały czworobokiem zabudowania gospodarskie, stajnie i garaże, z lewej rozciągało się pole golfowe. Za domem oczywiście musiał być kort tenisowy. Wbrew zapowiedziom gospodarza o skromnym przyjęciu Paweł zastał już w hallu kilkanaście osób. Panowie prawie wszyscy już po pięćdziesiątce i również przeważnie starsze panie w jasnych wieczorowych sukniach rozmawiali grupkami w hallu i w przyległych pokojach. Pan Brighton przedstawił Pawła żonie, bardzo wysokiej siwej damie o manierach królowej, z resztą towarzystwa nowo przybyły wymienił sakramentalne sztywne skinięcie głowy. Zapalono już światło, gdy przybył William Willis. Był to jeszcze młody człowiek o różowej, szeroko uśmiechniętej twarzy, z kopą źle uczesanych blond włosów na stożkowatej głowie. Wyglądał na pomocnika aptekarskiego z małego miasteczka, przy czym frak, sztywny gors i wysoki kołnierzyk najwidoczniej bardzo mu przeszkadzały, gdyż ustawicznie wykonywał łopatkami niecierpliwe ruchy i zanurzał dwa lub trzy palce w czeluść między kołnierzykiem a szyją, przy czym wykrzywiał twarz i śmiał się krótkim, głośnym śmiechem. Na tle arcypoprawnych panów i wytwornych pań postać ta musiała wzbudzić zdumienie. Na niczyjej twarzy nie dostrzegł jednak Paweł ani jednego drgnięcia, które by świadczyło, że jej właściciel trzęsie się wewnątrz ze śmiechu lub z oburzenia. Jak było do przewidzenia, Brighton na jeden moment nie opuszczał Amerykanina i Paweł dość ryzykownie zbliżył się do nich, udając, że nie widzi manewru gospodarza, usiłującego zasłonić sobą cennego gościa. – Bardzo żałuję – odezwał się Paweł – że nie będę mógł skorzystać ze spotkania pana w Londynie, mister Willis, gdyż bardzo chciałbym z panem pomówić o różnych interesach, dotyczących wschodniej Europy, lecz właśnie gdy dowiedziałem się o pańskim pobycie w Anglii, interesy wzywają mnie do Hamburga. – Ach, do Hamburga? – zdziwił się Amerykanin. – Tak. Jadę tam na kilka dni, zanim zaś wrócę, już pan oczywiście odjedzie do Ameryki. Brighton spojrzał na Pawła przeszywającym wzrokiem, przygryzł usta i nic nie odpowiedział. – A kiedy pan jedzie? – zapytał Willis. – Dziś wieczorem, niestety. – Jeżeli statkiem „Corona”, to, do licha, jedziemy razem! – Nie wiem, jak się ten okręt nazywa – odpowiedział Paweł – odchodzi z Greenwich Pier o dwunastej czterdzieści. – To świetnie! Zatem będziemy mieli dość czasu... W tejże chwili stanął przy nich lokaj z tacą i pani domu, która widocznie dostrzegła wreszcie znaki dawane jej przez męża i przybyła z odsieczą. Zabrała też Pawła i wyholowała go na środek hallu. Roznoszono cocktaile i przekąski. Paweł zaczął rozmowę z kilku luźnie stojącymi panami w ten sposób, że ściągnął ich w jedną grupę. Rozmowa dotyczyła oczywiście kauczuku. Wśród wielu nic nieznaczących frazesów jeden z panów powiedział lekko: – Wszystko polega na solidarności. Nie wiem, czy Brighton potrafi o tym przekonać, kogo należy... Otworzono drzwi do jadalni. Paweł otrzymał miejsce między chudym staruszkiem i jakąś damą o zielono-rudych włosach. Początkowo próbował ją bawić, lecz gdy po każdym jego odezwaniu się z niezmienną miną powtarzała identyczne „yes!?”, dał spokój. Przy stole mówiono o interesach. Willis jadł szybko i żarłocznie, siedzący obok niego Brighton prawie wcale nie tknął talerza i wciąż klarował coś półgłosem sąsiadowi, na co Amerykanin odpowiadał pełnymi ustami, uzupełniając zniekształcone dźwięki „yes” potwierdzającym mruganiem swych nieco wyłupiastych oczu. Oczywiście Brighton pracował nad utwierdzeniem Amerykanina w owej solidarności, o której mówił tamten jegomość w hallu. Solidarność ta mogła dotyczyć różnych rzeczy, lecz Paweł był dość już obeznany z sytuacją na rynku kauczukowym, by wiedzieć, że chodzi o solidarność w niesprzedawaniu akcyj kauczukowych. Prawdopodobnie Brighton i oni tu wszyscy mają swoje kapitały zaangażowane w tych akcjach i gdyby Willis rzucił na giełdę swoje, powstałaby panika, a kursy spadłyby na łeb na szyję. Spodziewano się jednak widocznie jakiegoś ratunku, gdyż dotychczas dotrzymywano solidarności, a z miny Willisa można było wnioskować, że i on też jest przekonany. W trakcie obiadu wzywano Willisa do telefonu dwa razy i podano mu jakąś bardzo długą depeszę. Wiadomości nie musiały być jednak przykre, gdyż na tak żywej twarzy, jak jego, niezadowolenie odbiłoby się na pewno. W każdym razie ostatni telefon sprawił to, że Amerykanin odjechał jeszcze przed zakończeniem obiadu, hałaśliwie przepraszając jedną z pań, którą przez pomyłkę wziął za panią domu. Czarną kawę podano na tarasie. Brighton zbliżył się do Pawła i zaproponował mu przechadzkę. Po kilku ogólnikowych zdaniach zapytał wręcz: – Czy zamierza pan pertraktować z Willisem o sprzedaż swego wynalazku? – Czy robię na panu wrażenie człowieka grającego na dwa fronty? – odpowiedział pytaniem Paweł. Brighton zmieszał się i bąknął niewyraźnie: – Daruje pan, ale ten... zbieg okoliczności, że jedzie pan właśnie do Hamburga... – W Hamburgu odbywa się zjazd kartelu stalowego i niespodziewanie zostałem tam wezwany w związku z moim stanowiskiem w przemyśle metalurgicznym. – Ale zechce pan wybaczyć, nie ośmieliłbym się prosić o wyjaśnienie. Zresztą to nie dotyczy interesującej nas sprawy. Otóż w zasadzie przyjmuję pańską propozycję. Przykro mi, że obecna sytuacja wyklucza możność natychmiastowej realizacji wynalazku. Sam pan to przyzna. Lecz różnica kilku miesięcy wyjdzie sprawie na lepsze. Jestem przeciwnikiem amerykańskiej gorączkowości w tych rzeczach. Jakie pańskim zdaniem kapitały potrzebne są na to przedsięwzięcie? – Ze względu na wyjątkową taniość produkcji i surowca sądzę, że z dziesięcioma milionami dolarów można by rzecz rozpocząć od razu na większą skalę. Biorę pod uwagę uruchomienie trzech fabryk w Polsce i po jednej w Szwecji i Norwegii. W przyszłości główny ośrodek musiałby być w Kanadzie. Kanadyjska terpentyna kalkuluje się bowiem prawie o trzy procent taniej od polskiej, a o cztery i pół od skandynawskiej. Przystąpili do omówienia szczegółów kalkulacji. Paweł jednak, pomimo znacznego wyrobienia i opanowania kontrahenta, nie dał się zwieść. Widział jasno, że Brightonowi zależy wyłącznie na przeciągnięciu sprawy. Było faktem, że człowiek ten myśli tylko o ratowaniu swoich interesów, w które jest uwikłany po uszy, nie zaś o robieniu nowych. Tym bardziej Paweł udawał dobrą wiarę i gdy przeszli do gabinetu, bez namysłu położył swoją parafę pod ogólnikową umowę, jaką spisali. Brighton zobowiązał się w niej do sfinansowania kauczuku syntetycznego, Paweł zaś do powstrzymania się od szukania innych wspólników, do ostatniego dnia bieżącego roku. Umowa taka w gruncie rzeczy nic nie znaczyła i nikogo nie wiązała. Rozumieli to obaj, z tą różnicą, że Brighton był przekonany, że Paweł tego nie widzi. Dlatego też zgodził się prawie bez opozycji na otwarcie w swoim banku kredytu w wysokości pół miliona dolarów na wstępne prace przy realizacji wynalazku, oczywiście z tym, że o uruchomieniu tego kredytu musiał decydować Brighton. To również nie zobowiązało Brightona do niczego, Pawłowi zaś dawało do ręki list banku, stwierdzający, iż na jego nazwisko otwarty został kredyt na sumę tak poważną. Tego rodzaju list z takiego banku, jak „Bank Szkocki”, nie był do pogardzenia. Ponieważ Paweł z Hamburga miał jechać do Manchesteru, poprosił Brightona, by list ten tam mu wprost wysłano na adres dyrekcji banku „Lloyd and Bower”, z którym od dawna prowadzi interesy. Rozstali się z tym, że wracając do kraju Paweł zatrzyma się w Londynie dla przeprowadzenia dalszych pertraktacyj. Szofer musiał wyciągać dobre sto kilometrów na godzinę, by zdążyć do Greenwich Pier na odejście okrętu. Pomimo późnego wieczoru spotykali bardzo wiele samochodów i Pawła zastanowiło to, że szofer podczas mijania innych wozów w największej szybkości nie zjeżdżał ani o ćwierć milimetra i że kierowcy innych wozów postępowali tak samo, dzięki czemu auta w szalonym pędzie mijały się na samym środku szosy tak, że zdawało się, iż otrą się o siebie bokami. – To nie brawura, proszę pana – odpowiedział zagadnięty o to szofer – po prostu zaufanie. Ja wierzę, że tamten drugi umie tak samo prowadzić samochód, jak i ja, a on wierzy, że ja też umiem. Gdyby człowiek do człowieka nie miał zaufania, trzeba byłoby jeździć z szybkością dyliżansu, a i w ogóle nie można by żyć. Kto mi zaręczy, że zwrotniczy dobrze nastawi zwrotnicę, że sternik nie wpakuje okrętu na mieliznę, że architekt mocno zbudował dom? Paweł zamyślił się. Któż lepiej i gruntowniej niż on sam poznał wartość zaufania, potężnego elementu psychiki ludzkiej, na którym opierał całą swoją życiową filozofię, całą swoją karierę. Świat chce wierzyć za wszelką cenę, chce być bodaj oszukiwany, lecz wierzyć musi... „Corona” gotowała się do odjazdu. Z jej kominów szły w górę ciężkie kłęby czarnego dymu. Na pokładzie tłoczyli się pasażerowie. Był to nieduży okręt towarowo-pasażerski około ośmiu tysięcy ton, utrzymany jednak niezwykle czysto i o dość wygodnych kabinach. Od stewarda dowiedział się Paweł, że mister Willis już jest na pokładzie. Właśnie w swojej kabinie dyktuje coś sekretarzowi. Rozległy się trzy ryknięcia syreny okrętowej i statek drgnął. To holownik naciągnął liny. Paweł przeszedł na dziób i oparł się o burtę. Mały, płaski jak kalosz holownik pruł czarną wodę Tamizy, za nim majestatycznie posuwała się „Corona”. Po obu stronach rzeki iskrzyły się tysiącami świateł latarnie składów i warsztatów portowych, stentorowym głosem warczały motory fabryk. W odległości kilku kroków stała przy burcie jakaś parka i trzymała się za ręce. Po chwili ona wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w usta. Paweł chrząknął, lecz nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do swojej kabiny. Nie wiadomo dlaczego przyszło mu na myśl, że mógłby przed wyjazdem z Warszawy poprosić Krzysztofa o jego fotografię, co oczywiście byłoby bardzo głupie. Od początku świata jakiś on ściska i obmacuje jakąś ona i każdemu się zdaje, że w tym tkwi sens życia i że on właśnie zrobił to odkrycie. Ona zaś wówczas nic nie myśli, bo jej w ogóle na myślenie nie stać. Oto zabawa w szczęście królów stworzenia!... Zaczęły pracować maszyny okrętu, wprawiając kadłub w ledwie uchwytne drżenie, a w chwilę potem wszystko zaczęło się kołysać. Statek wypływał na morze. Paweł zatrzasnął drzwi kabiny, przeszedł przez palarnię i zapukał do kajuty Willisa. Amerykanin w różowej jedwabnej pidżamie leżał na kanapie. Był sam. – A, witam pana – zawołał – ci Anglicy są okropnie męczący. Jeżeli nie chce pan spać, moglibyśmy teraz sobie pogadać. Tylko zadzwonię na stewarda, by nam przyniósł ginu i lodu. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska